Not as it Seems
by inspiring dbzfan
Summary: Ok guys... Let's just pretend for a sec that Tris made it... This is my take on what would happen if the whole death Serum didn't happen...Got this idea while reading Ender's Game! I am terrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Inspiring dbzfan here! Let's just pretend for a moment that Tris made it. This idea came to me while I was reading Ender's Game. Enjoy!

Today was choosing day. My original faction is Candor but sometimes I get sick of being honest and truthful. I wanted adventure and craved danger. I was choosing Dauntless today. My sister had joined Amity and my parents felt betrayed. She was always a very sweet person and I always knew that she would.

My parents thought thought that I was going to stay with them and get married and make a living as a Candor, but I knew otherwise. Faction before blood, right?

The crowd around me was filled with 16 year olds clad in black and white. We were separated into our factions. This year Choosing day was being hosted by the Amity so Ellie Ross, the new Amity leader stepped onto the platform. She gave the introduction and they started calling names. A boy from Abnegation crossed the stage and came to the 5 bowls that rested on a table. He picked up a long knife and sliced his palm open. He dribbled the blood into the stones in the Abnegation bowl and they didn't even acknowledge him. He went back to sit with his family.

When my turn came I stood up. 'James Ruth.' As I crossed the stage and headed to the table, I glanced back at my parents. My dad nodded at me and my mother just smiled. If she only knew. I picked up the knife and pricked my palm. Blood seeped out. I looked once more back and poured my blood over the hot coals of the Dauntless bowl. They whooped and hollered. My dad didn't meet my eye and my mom regarded me as a total stranger. As if I were some else's child that had just betrayed their family. I crossed to the Dauntless where someone clapped me on the shoulder.

I zoned out for the rest of the ceremony up until it was time to leave. The Dauntless cheered their way out as they celebrated their new members. We ran through the streets quickly not stopping until we reached where the train came through. The exercise felt good. I looked waiting for the train until I spotted it. I waited for it to slow down but it tore right through. The Dauntless-born ran towards the train and threw themselves onto it. We stood behind, shocked. I didn't waste a second to run after them and throw myself onboard and the others followed pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!

"They're jumping off!" I lift my head. I have been with my back against the wall for about an hour. The Dauntless in the cars ahead of us are jumping out as the train passes a rooftop. The tracks are seven stories up. I feel a bit queasy but if I want to join Dauntless, I have to be brave. I walk and stand at the edge of the car. As it passes a roof, I count, "One...two...three!"

On three I launch off the train car. A weightless moment, and then my feet slam into solid ground and pain trickles through my knees. The Ones that made the jump gathered into a group and shuffled towards a man standing at the edge.

"Hello Initates, my name is Uriah. Being Dauntless isn't just about being brave and courageous, it's about being able to fight. To fight for your family, your city, and for yourself. Yes, we do things differently than in the other factions." He gestured with his hand behind him. "Some of you tested your bravery today by jumping off and on the train and even when you chose Dauntless. Now, test it even further. Jump. We started at him in disbelief. A Dauntless-born took off his leather jacket and shoved at one of his friends. He laughed and launched himself over the edge.

The net closed around me like a cocoon as I entered the hole cut into a building. When I was pulled out I looked around me. We were underground.

A man stepped forward. "Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four. This is Christine." He nudged his boot at the woman beside him. Some of the girls in the room swooned.

"Now, ladies, don't fall in love with him too much, he already has a wife." Christine announced as they grumbled. Four scowled at her.

"Are you his wife?" a Candor girl asked her. Christine shook her head.

"No, you'll meet her soon enough. She's much more...approachable than I am."

Four snorted. "Yeah, like a bed of nails," he muttered.

"All transfers will come with me, Dauntless-born follow Christine." The black-clad figures followed the woman and the rest of us shuffled after Four. He walked quickly through the tunnels he came to a closet. He grabs black clothing and tosses it to us. "You are now Dauntless, it's time to forget your old faction. Your rooms will be down the hall on the right. You can change there." He starts to leave but them turns around. "When you are done, meet me in the combat room." An with that, he's gone.


End file.
